Ultimate Burning
The power to burn anything completely. Advanced variation of Burning. Opposite to Ultimate Freeze. Not to be confused with Omnicombustion. Also Called * Absolute Burning * Almighty Blaze * Inextinguishable Blaze * Omni-Burning * Ultimate Heat Capabilities The user can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. They can raise the temperature to absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur. Fire Immunity provides no defense against this ability and extinguishing it is difficult, if not impossible. Applications * Absolute Hot Inducement * Concept Destruction * Disintegration * Energy Erasure * Fire Shield Penetration * Incineration * Inextinguishable Fire * Memory Erasure * Soul Destruction * Soul Mutilation * Space Depletion * Temporal Erasure Associations * Absolute Attack * Fire Manipulation ** Conceptual Fire Manipulation ** Cosmic Fire Manipulation ** Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Flashover Inducement * Heat Manipulation * Incineration * Nonexistence * Omnicombustion Limitations * Flames may be difficult, if not impossible, to extinguish, even by the user. * Users of Temperature Immunity may be immune to heat only. * Users of Meta Regeneration are immune. Known Users Known Weapons * Rubicante (Akame Ga Kill!) * Ryūjin Jakka/Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) * Time Tells No Lies (Bleach) * Flames of Purgatory (Code:Breaker) * Heatwave's Heat Gun (DC Comics) * Fiendfyre (Harry Potter) * Gem of Infinite Suns (Marvel Comics) * Twilight Sword (Marvel Comics) * Amaterasu (Naruto) * Dragon of the Darkness Flame (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Longinus: Incinerate Anthemn (Highschool DxD) Locations * The Lake Of Fire (Judeo-Christian Mythology) Gallery File:Purgatory's_Invitation_Rubicante.jpg|''Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante'' (Akame Ga Kill!) releases a deadly blaze that can incinerate anything to cinders. The flames cannot be extinguished even by water. File:Wandenreich_Attacks_Hueco_Mundo.png|The Wandenreich (Bleach) creates blue flames with condensed spiritual particles, which can burn even the sands and rocks of Hueco Mundo, which cannot be normally burned. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) can incinerate anything it slices, even the atmosphere's water moisture, erasing it out of existence, and rouse the ashes of the corpses of its victims. File:Giriko_Kutzusawa_suffers_from_breaking_a_contract.png|Giriko's Time Tells No Lies (Bleach) will trigger the Flames of Time that will burn away anything if the contract it set is not fulfilled, even if Giriko himself would become a victim. File:Prime_Minister_Fujiwara's_Seven_Flames.png|The Flames of Purgatory (Code:Breaker) are seven supernatural flames that can burn away anything, including gene fragments, special powers, surrounding heat, and the seven sins. File:Phoenix_Force_001.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can produce Cosmic Fire, which can incinerate anything to nothingness, and can be produced even in space and underwater. File:Itachi_using_Amaterasu.gif|''Amaterasu'' (Naruto) ignites at whatever is reflected in the user's retina, even the air, and will burn anything, including fire, water and a spiritual armor's skeletal ribcage. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Dragon of Darkness Flame to unleash incalculably destructive black flames of hell that can incinerate anything. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) taking on its God Phoenix form, coating itself in the flames of the underworld that can sear the heavens and burn all to ashes, even a fellow God. Queen of Fire H.png|Queen of Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) can burn anything, even if it is in absolute zero. Goetia H.png|Goetia's (Valkyrie Crusade) fire can burn virtually anything, even gods, to ash. Oriens_H.png|Oriens (Valkyrie Crusade) can burn everything. Walburga.jpg|Walburga (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the Longinus Incinerate Anthemn, which can produced holy flames powerful enough to vanquish Satans and Gods. Natsu time fire.jpg|When his true power awakened Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) can burn time and even the soul of the immortal Zeref Surtur.png|Surtur (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Destruction Category:Energy Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers